


CAT

by evaunit0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Charades, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, not as good as it could have been, you heard it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: Shiro and Keith should learn how to properly socialize one of these days.





	CAT

Keith starred glumly at the piece of paper in his hand.

“CAT”

The paper only had those three letters, and nothing else to it. Quickly thinking about Coran pantomiming some elaborate scene with a phrase involving at least 8 words, Keith knew he would look like an idiot going up there pretending to be a cat.

It was Hunk and Pidge’s mutual suggestion that they teach Allura and Coran how to play charades, especially with Allura’s interest in human games.

And of course Lance had fully supported them.

He had produced a hat within minutes that Coran had suspiciously asked where he had found it, but Lance had played it off while Pidge went around tearing off strips of paper to write down everyone’s charade.

Allura and Coran both found this slightly amusing and strange as they both put their slips in the hat.

Keith and Shiro were the only two who hadn’t moved the entire ten minutes it had taken for everyone to gather supplies.

They were sitting beside each other with Shiro squeezing a pillow to his chest, and had shared a look of raised eyebrows with all the mad dashing around.

Shiro had scooted closer to Keith by a fraction to whisper, “Do you want to just sneak out while they’re playing?”

Keith looked up at his quirked smile and felt himself start to return it. He managed to nod slightly and whisper “Yeah,” before they were both handed pieces of paper and pens to write their suggestion.

Feeling stupid already, Keith put down the first thing that came into his mind that he knew both Allura and Coran would recognize. He tossed it into the hat while Shiro was still pondering over his submission with a pout.

Keith nudged him with an elbow. “Hey, just put down anything, we’ll leave before they get to us.”

Shiro looked a Keith for a moment before agreeing, and putting in his paper. Keith couldn’t help but smile at Shiro listening to him, even over something so small.

Once everyone was ready, Lance volunteered to go first.

“Of course,” Pidge scoffed as Allura rolled her eyes.

Lance took a glance at the paper and threw it behind him. He motioned for Pidge to start the timer on her phone, and raised three fingers, to which Hunk called, “Three words.”

Allura raised a wary hand. “Wait, number of fingers correlate to words?”

Pidge had paused the time. “Yes, and there’s a bunch of other gestures for syllables, word length, and rhymes,” After Coran coughed at Allura’s worried expression Pidge clarified, “You’ll catch on. We’ll make sure to call them all out.”

After restarting the clock, Lance raised his index finger. Again, Hunk called “First word.”

Lance had his arms raised in a point above his head, and squatted.

“Drill! House! Church! Point! Triangle! Pyramid!” Pidge began rapid firing words, while Hunk thought for a moment.

It was Shiro who got it - chin resting in his hand, his elbow propped up on knee. His pose almost made him look interested. “Castle.”

Lance broke the pose and nodded vigorously. Raising three fingers, Hunk said, “Third word.”

Coran shook his head. “Wait - can he just skip words?”

Shiro nodded after the rest of them failed to hear. “Yes. Don’t worry, it’s fast paced, but that’s the fun.”

Coran nodded, leaning back. “Critical thinking and performance acting. Height of artistry for a game!”

Shiro laughed, and Keith went ahead and joined in. It felt good to relax in public with Shiro again, like they were at the Garrison.

Surrounded by everyone, and they still had their private moments.

Shiro sat back in the couch as Allura guessed the phrase in a fell swoop. “Castle of Lions!” She said, and stood up in a jump.

Keith realized he has yet to even open his prompt.

And once he saw his word, that’s when he started to panic. Lance would be the type to chose him to go next out of spite, especially with that rivalry he had imagined between them.

Keith was not going to act like a cat in front of everyone. Even now, he got enough backlash for saying phrases like “good kitty,” to Red.

He was about to leave without Shiro with an excuse, but felt Shiro’s hand settle on his shoulder, arm stretched along the length of the couch.

Keith cursed himself for being so weak to a touch.

Surprisingly, once Lance stepped down, Hunk offered, “I think Allura should go next.”

And Lance actually agreed. Keith sighed, unconsciously settling back against Shiro’s arm, moving inches closer for comfort.

He missed the casual intimacy between them more than he’d admit.

Keith focused back on Allura, looking bewildered at her slip. “I-I don’t know what this is,” Allura blushed, glancing around the room.

“Here, I’ll help,” Lance chimed with a wink.

“Of course,” Pidge said, taking a drink from Hunk’s glass.

Hunk smacked her wrist. “Hey!”

Lance burst out in laughter. “Oh, Princess. You got mine, and I wrote it especially for you.”

Pidge took another gulp, coughing. “Stop! I’ll spill it!”

Allura narrowed her eyes. “What is it?”

Keith felt Shiro’s hand start to tug him away from the scene, sliding from his shoulder down his back and resting on his hip. Shiro slowly lifted them around the couch, careful to walk slowly.

Coran had moved beside Allura, squinting at the paper. “Is this some human animal?”

Lance snorted. “I chose it so you wouldn’t have to act at all-”

Hunk gasped as Pidge accidentally knocked the entire tray of glasses over with her leg.

“It’s an angel!” Lance finished.

Both Hunk and Pidge paused their feeble attempt to mop up the liquid to say, “Lance.”

“I don’t understand,” Allura said with a look to Coran.

“You don’t need to, sweetheart-” Lance continued, but Keith couldn’t catch the rest of it as the doors automatically shut behind them, and they were finally in the dim hallway.

Keith let out a breathy laugh once the doors shut, and tried to not feel Shiro’s hand still wrapped around his side.

“That was silly,” Shiro whispered, the castle feeling too big, and them too alone to use a regular voice.

Keith nodded softly. “I was afraid Lance was going to make me go.”

Shiro’s hand tightened a little more around him as he started to walk. “Wanna go back to my room?”

Keith had heard this a thousand times before when they were at school together just a year ago. He felt the same butterflies rise and settle before he swallowed and said, “Yeah, these halls creep me out, anyway,”

Shiro kept his hand steadily around Keith as they walked. “At least we don’t have to hide from guards here.”

Keith smiled despite himself. “I remember you thinking that part of it was fun.”

Shiro looked away with a grin. “I don’t recall that. I do recall you showing up at my door at 2am wanting to sneak out on a motorbike.”

Keith didn’t say anything, but it felt good to acknowledge their memories. And it felt good that Shiro still thought of them.

Shiro’s door was down the hall from his, and it felt odd that Keith hadn’t been in it before, even if Allura promised each of their rooms were exactly the same.

Sure enough, when Shiro’s door opened, everything was identical. Scarily similar. Keith almost felt that if he reached underneath Shiro’s pillow, he’d find his knife.

It only took Keith a moment to realize the entire room smelled like Shiro, too.

That made his heart start spinning.

Shiro looked at him, still standing near the doorway. “Hey,” His voice was soft as Keith looked at him. “You can sit down.”

Keith knew he didn’t mean sitting on the floor, and the only other furniture was the bed. Without letting himself think about it, Keith sat down and grabbed Shiro’s pillow.

They had a history of pillow fights, and Keith wasn’t going to be the one without one.

Shiro smirked at him holding the pillow tightly. “Afraid I’m gonna take it from you?”

Keith defensively brought his feet up on the bed, backing himself into the corner. “You couldn’t.”

Shiro practically lept at Keith, who gave a quick yelp from the sudden attack. Shiro’s hands were on Keith’s arms, trying to pry them away from the pillow, and Keith started to kick out his legs in an attempt to thwart Shiro from getting closer.

Shiro managed to untangle one arm, and Keith was desperately holding onto the pillow while Shiro crawled on top of him. Keith instinctively reached up and around Shiro’s back, and pulled his nails down.

Keith could feel Shiro’s spine through his thin t-shirt, and felt his back move into an arch at the touch. A rough breath came out of him that startled Keith long enough for both of them to lose focus on what they were doing.

But Shiro was always better at recovery than him.

Forcefully wresting the pillow from him, Shiro lightly smacked him with it a couple of times before huffing, and flopping down beside him with a bounce. “I win.”

Keith wanted to die. Shiro’s face was flushed, his hair sticking up, and he was giving Keith a confident smile that completely wrecked any thought of Keith keeping cool.

“Fuck,” Keith mumbled, watching Shiro tilt his head so that they were both sideways on his bed, facing each other.

Shiro’s eyes watched Keith’s mouth form the word, then went back to his eyes. There was a moment before Shiro said, “I don’t think pillow fights are fair anymore with my Galra arm.”

Keith didn’t smile, but he fidgeted on his side. “I could still beat you.”

Shiro didn’t even pause. “I don’t doubt it.”

Keith felt Shiro’s hand reach out, grabbing his hip again, and tugging him by the waistband closer to him. Keith slowly allowed his arm to slide under Shiro’s arm, and around his back. Watching Shiro’s eyes close, Keith found the hem of his shirt, and ran his hand underneath it, fingers touching his back muscles quietly as possible.

Shiro instinctively pulled Keith as close as he could against him, and pressed his lips to his forehead. Keith tilted his head up, and without thinking, pressed his lips against Shiro’s.

Keith vaguely felt his hands clench, and ran them down Shiro’s exposed side, hearing him moan as his fingernails felt like hot stripes on his skin. He didn’t know Shiro would be this quiet, every sensation was a different noise coming from him.

Shiro pressed his tongue against Keith’s lips, and Keith was startled enough that he couldn’t think, and let Shiro into his mouth. Keith crooked his head enough to almost rest his head on Shiro’s shoulder, and understand his movements, Shiro used both his hands to tilt their bodies, and lift Keith on top of him.

Both of them broke apart for a moment as they caught their breath.

“This is better than charades,” Shiro finally managed, and Keith ran his nails through Shiro’s shaved hair.

“Shut up, Takashi.”

Shiro’s head rolled back with the scratching, and he gave Keith a genuine smile before saying, “Make me.”

————

Keith felt himself coming to a couple hours later, the rest of the castle still asleep. Shiro’s arms were wrapped around his chest, and his back was to him. Keith felt his heartbeat go crazy for a moment, and Shiro mumbled until he was groggily awake.

Keith dully noted that they both had their clothes before he could fully re-process what had happened, and was thankful they had stopped before they had done anything.

“Hey, Keith,” Shiro’s voice was gravelly, like it was before he had his coffee at the Garrison.

“Hey Shiro,” Keith flipped around so he could face him, and was immediately met with Shiro nuzzling into his neck.

Keith gently let his nails drag from Shiro’s nape down his spine, and suppressed a smile when he shivered.

“Mmmhh,” Shiro gave a light kiss to Keith’s collar bone. “You’re like a little kitten with your nails.”

Keith hummed happily before feeling something start to poke into his arm. Lifting up, he realized it was the piece of paper from charades with the word “CAT” now wrinkled on it.

Shiro glanced over and smiled innocently. “Hey, you got mine!”

Keith looked at him slowly. “This was your word?”

Shiro looked sheepish. “I couldn’t think of anything else!”

Rolling his eyes, Keith climbed back on top of Shiro, pinning his hands above his head. Keith knew he was going to regret this before he even said it. He said it anyway.

“I guess I don’t have to try and act then,” Keith watched Shiro start to laugh, and quickly kissed him before he spoiled anything.

Somehow, he didn’t think the others minded their absence too much.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt from tumblr (paladinlion) and i guess i'll start uploading those here too


End file.
